Episode 5: BroSis
The Teen Titans Robin went out of his room then yawned. The Tower is so quiet... "Ahh... The sound of peace and---", suddenly a crashing sound distracted the silent morning. Robin gasped as he saw Beast Boy and Deneb rushed to his direction. "I got it!", shouted Deni. "Yeah girl! You BEAT Chrome Dome's record!!!", BB attracted Cy's attention. Deneb danced in joy while stomping and stomping on the ground, "Woohoo!". "You got what?", Raven walks across them. "The coolest microchip in town mama!", Beast Boy shouts while Deneb is panting. "Wow", Raven passed by. Deneb stopped stomping and noticed Robin laying on the floor with a messy hair, broken teeth, and shoe marks on his face and cape, "Will you, ever, stop, being crazy just, for a day?!", he stood up pointing at her with a tooth missing. "I believe I can't stop being crazy", Deneb answered while looking at him pitifully. "Please! Just, stop!", Robin replied fixing himself. "Well, if you don't like who I am, you could've just told me in the first place!" "I'm not saying that!", the Titans stare on them innocently. "You know Robin, I am not stupid enough to not realize that you think I'm out of my mind!" "I do think you're out of your mind and stupid enough!" "Err! You smell like spoiled celery!". Their teeth are like sharp saws! "And you smell like rotten cherries!" "Tights Guy!", Deneb teased. "Big Eyes!", Robin immediately followed. "Hmmm!!!", the two humped. Beast Boy approached them, "Dudes, let's make peace okay?", BB said fanning the flames. "She's not a dude", Robin crossed his arm. "Hey, don't talk like that with my Bro!", Deneb started again. The two created an argument that made their relationship at war. "Okay, okay, chill down Sis", BB dragged Deneb slowly from Robin because her eyes turned yellow. "Sis?", Raven asked. "Bro?", said Cyborg, "Robin?", Star looks at the boiling leader. "Yeah", Beast Boy chuckled, "Like BroSis", he smiled. "When did you guys got close?", Rae asked again. The red alarm suddenly rung. Titans Theme Song "What happened?", Cyborg and the others went to the ops room. "It's a message", Robin examined the yellow envelope that blinked on the screen. It turned white then a man with a mask of orange and black with only one eye was seen appeared. "Dear Titans, I'm glad to see you again", he said. "Slade...", Robin whispered. Deneb looked curiously at him. "Its been a long time, hasn't it?", the villain asked. "What do you want dude?!", Beast Boy shouted. "One thing. Someone. The Hope", Slade answered. Deni gasped and moved two steps behind. Robin clenched his fist. "Find me now", Slade ordered with a very serious voice. "Or else you'll see this girl suffer", he showed a blond lass wearing a school uniform tied on an electric chair with a masking tape on her mouth trying to scream. "Terra!", Beast Boy panicked then the screen turned black. "He got Terra!!!". The Titans are all shocked... "I am sorry but, who is 'Terra'?", Deneb asked with the mark of curiosity on her face. "This is no time for explanations! Lets find her, now!!!", Beast Boy shouted as he ran to look for her. "Wait, Beast Boy", Raven said but he didn't stopped. "Titans, lets go", Robin signaled. a Strange Place It's dark and only Terra is seen in the room with a light above her. "Soon, The Hope will be the destruction...", said Slade walking into her. Terra looks up with a mad expression then he removes the tape on her mouth, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?! Why am I involved?!". "You're only a trap dear child. There is nothing to worry about", he answered. "Let me go! That poor boy could----", Slade placed the cover again but Terra didn't stop from talking. Suddenly a loud thud banged the door. "Slade...", BB morphed into a T-Rex. "That didn't took too long", he said. "Rarrrrr!!!", he attacked him but Slade jumped on a different place. Beast Boy threw some fierce attempt to bite him. "Dear boy, you will have to do better than that". Beast Boy transformed to a pterodactyl then followed Slade as he ran to the darkness. Slade grabbed his staff and hit BB away. He didn't gave up and attacked him back as a lion; biting his staff. Slade electrocuted him using his staff. Beast Boy fell in front of Terra, "Ihm! Uhm!", she shouted. Then Slade landed beside him now with a sharp sword pointing at his neck. "Ihmmm!!!", she tried to scream. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven threw Slade hard on the metal wall. Starfire blasted her starbolts to him and Cyborg grabbed his left foot and threw him again. Robin caught Slade using a rope and threw him some electro disks. (To be continued by RhjiandhelDhjenebra13; Thank you for reading!!!)